The invention relates to a colour display tube comprising: an envelope including a neck having an electrode system for generating three electron beams, and a substantially rectangular display window having an upright edge; a display screen of phosphor elements luminescing in different colours on the inside of the, a substantially rectangular colour selection electrode at suspended at a short distance from the display screen and having a large number of apertures which ensure that each electron beam is directed to phosphor elements of one colour; pin-shaped members having a spherical free end portion in the corners of the upright edge of the display window; resilient suspension elements connected to the corners of the colour selection electrode substantially perpendicular to the deflection path of the electron beams to be deflected towards the relevant corner, each resilient suspension element being provided with an at least partly conical portion having an aperture on at least one side of this portion, the aperture engaging the spherical free end portion of the relevant pin-shaped member the resilient suspension element cooperates engaging the and the spherical free end portion and the conical portion having at least three points of contact.
Such a colour display tube is known from EP-A1-0240 077. However, it has been found in practice that such a colour display tube does not always exhibit a satisfactory colour purity.